


Feverishly hot (and angry) blonde

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry boys and adrenaline, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fighting, Gags, Grinding, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Gone Wrong, Thank god for Freddie, Unsafe Sex, Very slight sub-drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: He wants to be held down and made to take it.The urge is powerful and surprising and Roger moans out loud, forehead resting against the door. “Deaks…” He pants.John only growls and reaches around Roger’s hips, fingers going for his belt.“John,” Roger licks his lips and thrusts into John’s hand as he goes for his zipper. “Can we try… can you tie me up?”----Or; Roger just wants to get fucked, John knows how to drive, Brian is not a sweetheart and Freddie is surrounded by idiots





	Feverishly hot (and angry) blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> So I know that this isn't the promised second part of King of the Sleaze. I'm working on that now, and since it will get a bit kinkier than what's been going on this far, I felt that I needed to post this story first. I've been planning to do it for awhile and figured it fits best now, before we dive further into kinky waters. This takes place roughly around the same period as I get religion quick, cause you're looking divine and in the Shadow of Peacocks.
> 
> There's a lot of angry boys and fighting in this. Also slight sub-drop, but it's only Freddie who's aware of that.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so so much to all of you. For sticking with me this far. Some of the stories I write feels like blah to be honest, and still you read, kudos and leave precious comments. You are absolutely fantastic and the only reason this series is turning out to be this long. I love you all.

“Fuck’s sake Brian, you can’t seriously mean you want it this slow!”

Roger is almost yelling, but he’s so tired of Brian always wanting to slow down. For this particular song he’s sure that a faster tempo would be better and it’s driving him crazy that Brian can’t just see that, and for once accept that Roger has a point.

Instead Brian just glowers at him, hand tight around the neck of red special. “It’s my song! I know how I bloody want it.” 

“Oh you’re impossible! Both of you!” Freddie is beyond frustrated, hands on his hips. “Let’s try it one more time, with Brian’s tempo.” He says sharply, dark eyes boring into Roger.

“But..”

Brian strums strongly, effectively drowning Roger’s protest. He starts the song, John soon joining in with his steady, so damn slow, bass line. Roger sighs and spins his sticks, once, twice, before starting to tap out the beat, matching Brian’s and John’s infuriating tempo.

It’s really dragging, Roger can see that John thinks so too. Freddie also looks sceptical when he comes in, singing the lyrics that him and Brian have been going over for the last couples of days.

They play the song to the end and Roger’s lost all of his patience. He’s right. He knows he’s right. 

“It’s too slow. The song will lose its spirit if we do it like this.” He tries to keep his voice steady, tries to properly argue instead of just standing up and screaming. 

“Its spirit? You don’t even know my thoughts behind it!” Brian is not keeping his voice steady, letting it rise as he walks back towards Roger’s drum kit. “It’s not like you ever listened to me when I tried talking about it previously!”

“Fuck off,” Roger growls, “I listened! I just needed to hear the bloody thing to actually get an idea about it and now I’ve heard it and I’m telling you it’s got potential but not if we’re fucking dragging!”

Brian’s clenching his teeth. “Well it’s not only up to you, is it?”

“Actually,” John’s voice is soft, “I have to agree with Rog on this one, sorry Bri.”

Brian turns to glare at John instead, who to his credit, doesn’t back down. Roger’s proud. Their bassist is getting more and more confident and ballsy everyday. It’s great. As long as he’s on Roger’s side.

“That so.” Brian grits out. “Freddie?”

Freddie sighs and nods. “Yeah. I think we should up the tempo too.”

Roger can’t help but feel triumphant. He doesn’t even try hiding his smug grin. Ha. He knew he was right.

“Oh fuck you Rog!” Brian’s really angry now. If looks could kill Roger would be a sitting corpse behind his drums. But, looks can’t kill and Roger’s angry too.

“Go suck a cock May,” he snarls, standing up behind his kit, fists clenched around his sticks.

John sighs and puts his bass to the side. Freddie’s eyes shoots lightning as he harshly claps his hands together. “Stop being fucking drama queens, both of you. We can decide tomorrow, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

“But we already deci…” 

“Yeah, let’s do it tomorrow. I’m done for today.” Brian’s shoulders are hunched as he stomps back to his corner, where he carefully puts down red special.

Roger’s hot all over, he swears and throws his sticks to the side. 

The trip home is tense. John’s driving and Brian’s sullenly sitting in the passenger seat, complaining every time John brakes too violently, every time he takes a too sharp turn and generally being an asshole. The youngest man is starting to look royally pissed too, jaw set as he does his best to not bite back at Brian. 

Freddie’s ignoring the rest of them, glaring out of the window and Roger’s temper is rocketing with each snide remark from Brian. He’s soon had enough.

“Shut the fuck up will you?!” He spits, kicking the back of Brian’s seat. “He knows how to drive!”

Brian laughs harshly. “Well he’s better than you at any rate.”

“Fucking wanker!”

“If not everyone shuts up right this second I’ll drive off this fucking road, clear?”

John’s voice is deadly and both Roger and Brian quiets down, choosing instead to ignore each other. They arrive at the apartment and Freddie climbs out of the van without a word. He starts walking down the street, in the opposite direction from the apartment. 

Roger shrugs, he can’t really blame the older man for wanting to get the hell away from them. He’d gladly do the same. Only problem is that he’s really horny. The adrenaline is pumping through his body and he’s tense and pent up with frustration and anger. The best way to get rid of it all would be a good, rough fuck. 

He’d rather chew off his own dick than touch Brian at the moment so instead he corners John the moment they step inside the apartment. 

He pushes the younger man up against the wall as soon as they’ve both slipped off their shoes, mouth hot and hard on John’s. John gasps in surprise but Roger can feel his erection against his hip. Seems he’s not the only one frustrated and in need of an outlet.

“Want you to fuck me,” he says when he pulls back, fingers rough in John’s hair.

The bassist swallows and nods, reaching down to squeeze Roger’s ass hard.

Brian pushes past them and Roger can see how he’s rolling his eyes. “Try to keep it down will you? I need to work on some lyrics and don’t need you screaming my ears off.”

Roger’s shaking with barely repressed anger and he turns from John to tell Brian exactly where he can shove his lyrics, only for the bassist to grip his jaw roughly and tug him back, tongue thrusting into Roger’s mouth to shut him up. Roger fights him briefly before giving in to it, teeth clashing with John’s as he kisses back furiously. 

He bites at John’s lip, hard, and the bassist hisses. His fingers presses into the meat of Roger’s ass and pulls, spreading his cheeks through his jeans. Roger moans and pulls back to look at his boyfriend. 

John is panting, cock hard in his jeans. His green eyes are dark and his lips are swollen from Roger’s attacks. He looks fucking gorgeous and Roger needs him inside him now.

“Come on,” he mutters, taking John’s hand and dragging him towards their bedroom. Brian’s fucked off to the living room, which is a relief, because Roger doesn’t want to see his face.

Well inside, Roger slams the door shut before John shoves him against it, face first. “Gonna fuck you so hard, make you scream.” John growls into his ear, hands tight on Roger’s hips as he grinds his erection against his ass.

“Ah hell, Deaky,” Roger groans, hand reaching down to palm his own hard cock. “Brian’ll be pissed off.”

“Fuck him,” John huffs, tugs Roger’s shirt to the side and bites down on his skin.

Roger whimpers and arches against John. Fuck yes. This is what he needs. He wants to be held down and wrecked. Fucked until he can’t remember what’d gotten him all pissy in the first place. John pushes him harder against the door and Roger’s cock twitches. He’s trapped between the unforgiving wood and John’s hard, warm body and it’s so damn hot. 

He wants to be held down and made to take it. 

The urge is powerful and surprising and Roger moans out loud, forehead resting against the door. “Deaks…” He pants.

John only growls and reaches around Roger’s hips, fingers going for his belt.

“John,” Roger licks his lips and thrusts into John’s hand as he goes for his zipper. “Can we try… can you tie me up?”

John’s hand stops in its motion of tugging Roger’s tight jeans off and he groans shakily. “Yes, fuck yes.” 

He roughly tugs Roger’s trousers down past his hips and thrusts hard against him, warm lips brushing Roger’s ear. “I’ve wanted to, for so long. God Rog.”

Roger moans again, loudly, and not even Brian’s muffled yell through the door can dampen his excitement.

John pulls away and tugs his t-shirt over his head, while Roger kicks off his jeans and underwear. He throws off his own shirt before helping the younger man rid himself off his jeans.

“Get on the bed,” John grunts and shoves at him, Roger stumbling over to sit down on the bed. He watches impatiently, one hand around his cock, as John strips his underwear and heads over to their wardrobe. He searches their drawers for a moment before pulling back, a couple of Freddie’s colourful scarves and a belt dangling from his arm. 

Roger swears. They’re going to do this. He scoots up on the bed and John follows, crawling up between Roger’s spread thighs when he reaches the headboard.

“Come here,” Roger pulls at John’s hair and kisses him when he moves closer. John drops his things on the bed and puts both hands on Roger, the fingers of one hand tweaking a nipple while the other runs down Roger’s stomach.

Roger gasps and tugs harder on John, pressing his hips up against his hand when the bassist’s fingers run down the length of his cock.

“You drive me absolutely crazy,” John growls, pushing Roger down against the mattress, still stroking his cock. “So fucking hot babe, gonna make you see stars.”

Roger sinks into the mattress, legs spreading wider as John keeps touching him. “Likewise,” he rasps, lifting his hands above his head, letting them just rest against the pillow. “Do it Deaky, please.”

“I only found one belt so we’ll have to make do with Fred’s scarf for the other hand.” John lets go off Roger’s cock and looks down at him, biting his lip. “Fuck, you’re unreal.”

Roger’s sure they must own at least 20 pair of belts between the four of them but he’s not going to argue about that right now. Instead he groans impatiently and licks his lips. “He won’t mind, come on.”

John nods and climbs up to Roger’s head. He grabs his right wrist and pulls his arm up until it’s stretched over his head. The belt is looped around his wrist and around the headboard and then fastened until it’s snug against his skin.

“Alright?” John asks, reaching for his other hand. 

The leather is tight around his wrist and holds true when he tugs on it. “Better,” he pants, groaning when Freddie’s smooth silk scarf wraps around his other wrist, fastening it as well. He’s so hard it almost hurts and he desperately needs John to fuck him.

“Jesus christ,” John mutters when he’s satisfied with the binds, hands trailing down Roger’s tense arms. “You look good like this.”

Roger rolls his eyes and arches his hips impatiently. He doesn’t want sweet words, he wants a pounding. “Yes yes I know, get on with it!”

John pinches his thigh and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. He pours some over his fingers and spreads it around before sitting back between Roger’s thighs. 

Wet fingertips trails from behind his balls down to his opening and Roger groans and lifts his hips for John. “Don’t tease,” he warns and John scoffs and shoves into him, not giving Roger a moment to get used to it before starting to fuck him with his finger.

That’s just what Roger wants, fast and hard. He whines and rolls back on John’s finger, biting his lip when a second is pushed inside him roughly. 

“That’s what you want babe?” John smirks, thrusting his fingers deep and hard and making Roger tug on his bindings and whimper. “You want me to take you hard? Make you feel it? Fuck you so good you won’t bitch tomorrow even if Brian wants to go snail style?”

“Don’t,” Roger gasps, eyes falling shut as John twists and scissors his fingers within him, stretching him out. “Don’t talk about that, f...fucking Bri aah..”

A third finger’s slid deep inside him, John bends down to mouth at the head of his cock and Roger’s moaning high-pitched and needy. He wants John to touch his good spot but the younger man’s either lousy at finding it or being a terrible tease. It’s probably the latter.

Roger loves the feeling of being full, of John’s fingers thrusting into him and opening him up. He’s shaking and his arms are straining. He can’t even reach down to touch himself or John and it’s driving him crazy, both with frustration and lust. “John,” he gasps, squeezing his legs lightly against John’s shoulder. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah,” John gives his leaking cock one last kiss and sits up, pulling his fingers out roughly. 

The sudden emptiness makes Roger whine and arch his hips up. “Deaky, please, want you!”

He’s not sure if it’s the bad day or the helplessness that’s making him this desperate. He feels like he’s going to die if he’s left empty for long and his head’s weirdly floaty. 

John lubes up his cock and pushes Roger’s legs up against his chest, spread wide. He’s flushed a deep red, brown tresses framing his face prettily as he presses himself to Roger’s entrance.

“Keep looking at me,” John breaths, gaze locked with Roger’s as he steadily pushes into him. 

The slight burn of the stretch and the satisfying heat and fullness makes Roger gasp for breath. He does his best to keep his eyes on John but they fall shut when the younger man buries himself to the hilt and grinds roughly inside of him. “Ah god…”

“Rog, look at me.” John squeezes his thigh and slides out. Roger does and is rewarded with John thrusting hard into him.

His thighs tremble when John puts all his weight on them and leans over him. He pulls Roger’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks, steadily fucking him.

Roger feels like he’s losing it, losing himself to the feeling of John deep within. John swallows his cry when he pounds harder into him and Roger strains against his binds and John on top of him. 

“So fucking beautiful,” John pants, slamming his cock into Roger, nails digging into his thighs. “Take it.”

The head of his cock presses right up against Roger’s prostate and Roger wails at the top of his lungs.

There’s a sharp knock on the door and John swears, stilling his movements to glare over his shoulder. Roger just tries to focus on breathing, feeling dizzy.

“I asked you to keep it down, god damnit.” Brian calls through the door. “Can’t you gag him or something Deaky, I really can’t focus like this.”

Roger’s suddenly more alert, throat trembling with a growl as he tries to sit up, before remembering that he can’t. “Brian I swear to…”

“Rog,” John’s looking down at him, eyes practically sparkling. “Please let me?”

It takes Roger a moment to follow and when he does he swallows heavily. “You want me to shut up too?”

“No, no.” John strokes his cheek gently. “It would just be hot. We don’t have to.”

Roger guesses it might be hot. His first focus is to get John to continue fucking him and if a gag is the fastest way to get there then he’ll happily give it a go. “Alright.”

“Yeah?” John looks so excited that Roger snorts. But he nods again and clenches teasingly around John’s cock that’s still buried in him. 

John swears and gives a light thrust, reaching over to the rest of the scarves that are thrown to the side. He grabs a deep purple one and leans over Roger again. “Open up babe,” he pushes the material between Roger’s teeth when he complies. “Lift your head?” Roger does and John hastily ties the scarf behind his head. 

Roger lets his head fall back and pokes his tongue at the material in his mouth. It feels a bit weird, and he feels silly but the scarf smells faintly like Freddie and John’s starting to thrust into him again and Roger really can’t complain. His whimpers are muffled as John picks up his pace, and his boyfriend’s heated, hungry eyes makes him feel like he’s on fire.

He realizes sluggishly that he can’t do a thing. Not move his arms or legs, John’s grip tight on his quivering thighs. He can’t even speak. He can just lie there and let John do whatever he wants. It’s intensely erotic and overwhelming. 

“Fucking hell Rog,” John moans, pistoning his hips roughly.

Roger’s shoved forward with every hard thrust, his cock rubbing against John’s flat stomach as the younger man bends him in half. The volume of his moans is somewhat lowered by the scarf between his lips, but he’s still loud and John’s eyes sparkle with each high cry that escapes him.

John tilts his hips and shoves right into Roger’s prostate. His eyes widen dramatically and he chokes, body helplessly straining against John. He’s close, his dick leaking steadily and painting John’s skin with precome. 

“That’s right babe, come around me,” John leans down to brush his mouth against Roger’s gagged one. “And then I’ll just continue to fuck you until you come again.” His voice is dark, cock hitting Roger’s prostate again and Roger is disintegrating. Tears gathers in the corners of his eyes and he looks at John, whines. 

There’s another knock on the door, this time gentler. John looks like he’s going to have a seizure, fingers pressing bruises into Roger’s thighs. “Piss off!”

Brian opens the door and peaks in. He takes a look at them and swears. “Bloody hell, you really did it.”

The guitarist steps into the room, walks up to the side of the bed and stares at them. Roger can almost see how his hazel eyes darkens, how his breathing speeds up. His gaze glides up to the scarf and belt tying Roger to the headboard and he swallows. “That’s also new…”

Roger realizes that he’s not at all mad anymore, only overwhelmed and horny, that he’s happy to see Brian and that he wants him here with them. 

John’s less pleased, hips grinding roughly into Roger again making him moan brokenly, eyes falling shut. “I did, so now please let me fuck him in peace.” The younger brunette grunts, hips smacking loudly against the skin of Roger’s ass as he fucks him hard.

“No I…” Brian reaches down to palm his own cock. “I want to join.”

Perfect! Roger’s glad to hear that, the more the merrier. He’s less glad when John stops moving, he’s literally one good thrust away from his orgasm, and whines in disappointment. 

“Really,” John’s voice is low as he stares at Brian, and Roger’s unsure if it’s from anger or arousal. Probably both. “So now you want to. Fuck Bri, you’ve been such a dick today, I don’t think you _deserve_ to join, with how _bad_ you’ve been.” 

Roger whines again and writhes on John’s cock. Do they really have to do their whole good/bad boy thing right now?

Brian’s gaze darkens. “I’m not in the mood Deaky, back off.” His voice is low too and Roger realizes that no of course not. Brian’s frustrated and in a bad mood. Which means he won’t want to be John’s good boy at all. 

Usually John backs down when Brian’s like this. Since Brian rarely decides much in the bedroom it’s an unspoken agreement to let him be in charge when he wants to. Unfortunately, John’s angry too. He glares at the older man. “Oh yeah? Well I’m not in the mood for your bullshit.” 

“Bloody hell John,” Brian scoffs. “Just get on with it will you? I can go after, stop acting like a bitch.”

Roger’s not really following but he’s starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the tension in the room. He just wants to get fucked, is that really too much to ask for?

Apparently so, because John pulls out and sits back, facing Brian directly. “I don’t think so. You’re not fucking him.” 

It’s suddenly very cold and empty. Roger shivers and lowers his legs from his chest, feeling too exposed.

“You don’t get to decide that,” Brian’s meeting John’s angry gaze head on, looking unimpressed. “Rog wants me to fuck him, don’t you love?”

Roger nods and hums through his scarf. He stares intently at first Brian then John, trying to convey that they’re being ridiculous, that they really don’t have to fight about this, they can both fuck him. 

“Fuck you!” John’s voice is a loud growl and he gets up, crowding Brian against the wall. “You can’t just stomp in here and act like a prick, ordering us around!”

Brian hisses and shoves at John when he gets too close. “What, like you always do you mean? Bloody hypocrite!”

Okay. This is not good. Roger hums again louder, trying to get them to stop. Fucking scarf. 

“Because you like it when I do!” John roars, grabbing at Brian’s shirt. He’s impressively menacing, considering that he’s butt naked. 

Roger drags himself into an awkward half sitting/half lying position, using the bindings as leverage. He needs to get loose before they start a fucking fist fight. He watches worriedly as Brian swears and shoves at John again, pulling roughly on the belt and scarf.

“Get out of my face!” Brian growls, fists raised defensively in front of him. “What the fuck’s the matter with you?”

Nope, the belt’s not budging. The leather’s digging sharply into his skin as he twists and turns his wrist. He shouts at them again, but it just ends up a pathetic hum.

John’s vibrating with fury, his fists are coming up too and maybe Roger can just tear off the scarf if he yanks hard enough. 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

John’s, Brian’s and Roger’s heads whip towards the doorway like one and by god, Roger’s never seen a more beautiful sight than Freddie standing there, glaring at them. He hums loudly and nods towards Brian and John then looks back at Freddie, eyes wide. _Stop them._

Brian and John steps away from each other, having been broken out of their rage induced stupor.

Freddie’s eyes travel over Roger, concern flashing in them before he turns on the other two. “You better tell me that this is some weird, intricate scene right fucking now.” His voice is silkily smooth, with a dangerous sharp edge to it. He’s furious, the mere power radiating from him making the other three cower. It’s a bit frightening to be honest and Roger pulls his legs up against his chest, making himself small.

“Um…” Brian looks sheepish. “Scene?”

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Freddie explodes, arms thrown out. “What the fuck are you doing? Tie Rog up and then start fighting? Are you completely out of your minds?”

John’s shoulders sags, colour rising shamefully on his cheeks. “He… he wanted me to.”

“Oh really?” Freddie spits, shoving John and Brian aside to come up to Roger. “He wanted you to gag him and then ignore him too?”

Roger’s not really sure why Freddie’s making such a big deal over his part in this, it’s Brian and John who were close to fighting, not him. The singer kneels next to him and starts untying the scarf from his head.

“God darling,” Freddie’s eyes are large and worried, fingers stroking gently over Roger’s cheek as he pulls the now wet fabric away from his mouth. “Are you alright?”

Roger smacks his lips together, they’re a bit dry. He’s alright. Why wouldn’t he be? His dick has shrunk down to a little scared, shrivelled thing but that’s to be expected when his boyfriends are all angry, and not in a sexy way. 

He’s alright so why does he feel like crying? 

“I’m okay,” he mutters, wincing when Freddie starts untangling his tender wrist from the belt.

The older man swears lowly. “Look at your poor hand Rog, jesus christ.” 

“Fuck…” John’s suddenly beside him as well, helping Freddie to untie the scarf. “God Rog, I’m sorry.”

John’s voice is shaky, his eyes horrified. Roger smiles at him, warm if a bit trembly. He shakes his released hands, getting the blood flow going again and pats John on the head. “It’s okay.” He knows John would never hurt him or make him uncomfortable on purpose, none of his boyfriends would.

“Sorry.” Brian says, his voice back to it’s usual caring, soft tone. Roger looks up to meet his ashamed, sad gaze and manages a comforting smile to him too.

“Brian,” Freddie commands, climbing in behind Roger on the bed and pulling him up against his chest. “Get some water.”

The guitarist looks confused but doesn’t dare to ask any questions, only nodding and slinking out of the room like a kicked dog. 

Freddie pulls the sheets up over Roger and wraps his arms around him. Roger’s not sure why the singer’s all affectionate and cuddly with him but it feels good. He’s weary to his bones, trembling and sweaty. And still feels mysteriously close to tears. He sighs and relaxes back against Freddie’s chest, letting his steady heart beat and warmth comfort him.

John’s pulled on his underwear and is sitting at the very edge of the bed, looking small. 

Brian returns with a glass of water, and gives it to Roger when Freddie tells him to. Then he sits down at the foot of the bed, with John.

They look like two children in the corner of shame and Roger almost laughs. At least they seem to have completely forgotten about being angry at each other, so that’s something.

“Okay,” Freddie says slowly, calm now. “What happened?”

Roger shrugs and gulps down his glass of water in one go. “I was horny, wanted Deaky to fuck me. Uh and tie me up.” He admits, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“It was my fault.” Brian looks pained. “I was angry and they were so loud. I told John to gag Roger, not seriously but he did. And then they looked so good so I wanted in and well John got mad and so did I...”

John nods, arms tight around his legs. 

“Alright,” Freddie nods. “So you got a bit experimental. That’s not a bad thing.” He says gently, “But you need to have some sort of communication if you do that kind of thing, the whole taking away control bit. Some way for you to say if you want to stop.” He squeezes Roger’s waist briefly.

Roger frowns. Stop? “Why? I trust John, I wouldn’t want him to stop.”

Freddie snorts. “Wow. We need to have a talk. All of us. Actually, we’ve needed to have this talk for some time, I shouldn’t have waited this long. I love that you’re all perverts and look greatly forward to exploring more rough and kinky sex with you, but you’re also idiots and no one is allowed to touch another’s dick until we’ve had a long talk about boundaries, bdsm, trust and control.” He glares at Brian and John again who just nods meekly. The guitarist has one arm wrapped around John’s back and that makes Roger happy. 

“But really,” Freddie continues, looking curiously at the two on the edge of the bed. “What the fuck got your knickers in a bunch? I think I’ve never seen you that mad at each other.”

John bites at his nails. “I was angry because Brian was rude and complained. Then he interrupted and wanted to join.” He turned to Brian, looking awkward. “And I don’t know why but I got completely bonkers when you didn’t want to do what I said. I’m sorry. Of course you don’t have to, I don’t know why I lost it.”

“I’m sorry too,” Brian sighs. “I’ve been awful today. I’m just stressed, but it’s not alright to take it out on you.” He chuckles bitterly. “I think it was just a really bad match, our moods and the whole situation. And Rog,” he looks so crestfallen that Roger's heart aches. “I really can’t believe that I, we, did that to you. I am so sorry. It must have been scary.”

Scary. Yes. It had been a bit scary. He’d felt vulnerable and helpless in a way that didn’t feel very hot anymore, only cold. 

It’s much better now though. But he could still use a warm shower, or even better, a bath. Freddie, as he sometimes creepily does, reads his mind and pats him gently on the shoulder.

“I think that we all need to calm down a bit. How about you two get us some dinner?” He nods to Brian and John who agrees immediately. “And you and me can have a lovely, hot bath. How’s that sound beautiful?” He noses into Roger’s hair and Roger nods sleepily. It sounds great.

But before he lets the other two out of his sight he needs to make sure that they’re alright. He opens his arms and looks at them, wide-eyed. “Hug?”

Brian grins and crawls over, wrapping his long arms around Roger and Freddie and burying his face in his neck. Roger holds him close, enjoying the familiar smell of Brian, the sound of his breathing.

Freddie kisses Brian’s head before he pulls back and then Roger turns to John, pouting when he doesn’t move any closer. “Come on love, I’m perfectly fine. Or I will be when I get my hug.” He adds pointedly and John huffs, but smiles, and lets himself be drawn into Roger’s embrace.

After the hug and a quick kiss from Freddie John looks much better. He smiles at them before hugging Brian, the two of them exchanging sheepish apologies before heading out to the kitchen. Freddie and Roger goes to have their bath and Roger nearly falls asleep when Freddie cuddles and cleans him, singing softly under his breath.

John and Brian orders sushi, Roger’s favourite, and they sit together at their scrangly dinner table, eating and just enjoying each other’s company now when no one is being a bitch. Then they have tea, and Freddie starts talking. 

The singer talks about bondage, dominance and submission, safe-words, head spaces, drops, after care, control and emotions. It’s great fun watching the constant embarrassed flush of Brian’s face and John’s eager expressions. Roger himself is very excited. Sure, his first experience with bondage didn’t turn out great but that only means that there’s room for improvement. He’s an optimist at heart - at least when sex’s involved.

They agree on using colours; red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for please do go on. Freddie says it’s best to keep it easy. They also agree on humming the national anthem for stop if their mouths are otherwise occupied. God Save the Queen indeed.

All in all they feel quite satisfied and structured when the talk is over. They agree on no more sex for the night, everyone’s still a bit spooked and Roger’s right wrist is rubbed raw from the belt. They lounge around in bed instead, looking over Brian’s new song together. They end up changing some of the lyrics and Brian finally agrees to up the tempo a bit.

Ha. Roger wins.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm so proud of myself. I wrote a relatively short smut scene. And yes, it wasn't complete and it was only two of them, but still. Patting myself on the back.
> 
> I also used another tense in this, present instead of past. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I might want to mix them up a bit in the future. As long as it didn't feel out of place?
> 
> I read in an old newspaper thingie from tumblr that Roger's favourite food is/was anything japanese style. And then I googled and there were apparently five sushi restaurants in London in the 70s. So, sushi happened.
> 
> Finally, I feel like there's been a lot of anger and angst going on lately, also next story is angsty with rough sex, gangbang Fred. And I'm soon going to start working on my darker insecurity/objectification story. So, I want to write some more wholesome, happy smut before writing that one. However, I'm not sure which one of my ideas I should do first and thought that I'd ask what you think.  
> First idea is John and Roger "domming" Brian and Freddie, with restraints, voyeurism and teasing.  
> Second idea is good boy Brian, being subby and taking orders from the others.  
> Third idea is sub!Roger and would include some overstim and rimming.  
> These are all stories I've thought up from your suggestions and I mean to write them all anyway, but if you have one you'd prefer reading after the second chapter of King of the sleaze, please tell me, cause I really have troubles making up my mind.
> 
> As always, stay safe and hopefully happy! I'm going hiking for a couple of days so you'll probably see me in about a week. Take care of yourselves <3


End file.
